The Battle: Maplewind's Secret
Note, this story takes place several moons after Dawn. Prologue The sun was just rising. On a hill, closely watching, sat a jet black tom with white paws. He sighed. Next to him sat a dark gray tom with long fur. The gray tom turned to him. "Have you decided what do to, Storm?" He whispered. Storm looked over at him, his yellow eyes bright as the rising sun. "I don't know, Smoky. Moon Rogues has made a good offer, but are they trustworthy?" "They've helped us in the past, don't forget. Besides, this is our chance to finally take down the Clans." Smoky replied. "Yes, it's just...cats could die, Smoky." Storm reminded him. "I know. We've lost warriors before to the Clans." "Yes, I know that. But...Moon Rogues could be lying. They might betray us." "True, but we can easily defeat them. They haven't challenged us in moons, not since we defeated them when Dove was still leader." "Is there any sign of Petal?" Storm asked him. Smoky shook his head. "It's been six moons, Storm. She's most likely dead. Try to forget about her." Pain welled up Storm at the thought of his mate. "It's just...our kits..." He trailed off. "Her kit is alive, residing in StoneClan. Her name is Thunderpaw." Smoky told him. Storm's eyes widened. "What? She gave to the Clans? How do you know?" He demanded. "Maplewind has turned out to be a very reliable comrade. He just left after reporting. Apparently, Thunderpaw was made an apprentice just yesterday. Maplewind is her mentor." Smoky answered. "Oh, Petal...Smoky, we need to prepare the warriors for an invasion of StoneClan." Storm said. "Why?" "For..Petal. And for Thunderpaw. Plus, we agreed to kill Hawkstar and Mistwing if Maplewind worked with us. It's only fair he gets his share of the agreement." Storm mewed. "Understood. I'll prepare our finest warriors and we'll head out immediately." Smoky said, nodding. "You will not be alone. I will come too, and help Maplewind face Hawkstar, and his Clan. They will not be happy to hear he has betrayed them." Smoky snorted. "Betrayal? He's doing them a favor, killing off that sorry excuse of a leader." "What makes you say that?" Storm asked, his eyes piercing. "He let Thunderpaw into his camp. He let an enemy join him." Smoky mewed. "How stupid is that?" Storm leapt onto him, pinning him down. "Don't forget it was your fault Petal ran away. It's your fault Thunderpaw is gone. But we'll get her back, I know we will." He snarled at Smoky. "Now, go, and prepare our warriors for the battle!" Smoky nodded, eyes wide, and raced off. Storm gazed up at the blazing sun, which had now risen high into the sky. He sighed. "Oh Petal." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. Thunderpaw, it's time you came home." Battle: 1 "Thunderpaw! Wake up!" A sharp voice jolted Thunderpaw awake. She snapped her eyes open. Maplewind stood over her, his face contorted into an angry snarl. "Get up, you useless lump of fur, you're late for training again!" He mewed, clearly annoyed. Thunderpaw bolted to her feet. She quickly washed before pelting out of the empty den. In the camp, the Clan was busy as always. Thunderpaw spotted Hawkstar and Mistwing deep in conversation beneath Skyrock. The barrier shuddered as warriors returned from patrol, and outside the medicine cats den was Featherwish, sorting herbs. Thunderpaw sighed. She was so used to Clan life now, she didn't even miss her old life in the nursery. "What are you sighing about?" Maplewind snapped from behind her. "Nothing." Thunderpaw told him calmly. "Well, get a move on, you're so slow sometimes!" Thunderpaw nodded and padded through the barrier. When they entered the forest, she turned to Maplewind. "Where do we go? Battle training or hunting?" "Hmmm..battle training." He said, a gleeful expression lighting up his face. "I think we're finished with hunting. Let's see if your fighting skills are as good as your hunting skills." He said before racing off. Thunderpaw followed him as he lead her to Grassy Hollow, where apprentices often trained. When they got there, he turned and faced her, amber eyes glowing. "Well, what you waiting for? Attack me!" He instructed. Thunderpaw nodded, and crouched. She watched as he stood. His body is well guarded, but his legs aren't. He isn't even paying attention to them! She thought. Thunderpaw pounced. Maplewind got ready to counter, but she slammed into his foreleg, pinning him down. "Hm, good, but you were lucky. Again!" He commanded as she got off. Again, Thunderpaw crouched. She thought hard. Now he's guarding both! This is impossible! Wait, if I fake for his body, then go for his legs, he'll be thrown off! That's it! She pounced, aiming for his body. Maplewind leapt into the air too. Thunderpaw hit him right in the stomach, slamming him back into the ground. "Well, maybe it isn't just luck after all." He said. "Let's do it again!" And they continued to practice battle training, Thunderpaw beating him every time. At the end, Maplewind was quite frustrated. "How? How are you beating me?" He demanded, eyes blazing. Thunderpaw stared at him. "I'm faster than you." She told him calmly. "You're big, but you're slow." Maplewind's eyes widened, then he simply turned away. "You're to hunt for the rest of today. The Clan needs fresh-kill." He told her. "Icepaw is out by the stream. You can hunt with him." He mewed before padding away. Thunderpaw nodded and sped off. Battle: 2 She padded through the forest until she reached the stream, her favorite place to hunt. She looked around for Icepaw. He wasn't there. "Icepaw?" She asked. "Icepaw?" Suddenly, a body slammed into her, knocking her flat on her back. She looked up. Icepaw was sitting on top of her, purring. "Hey! What was that for?" She mewed as she kicked him off. Icepaw got up, shaking dirt from his pelt. "I thought it would be fun to scare you." He said simply. "You here to hunt too?" Thunderpaw nodded. "Good, let's start. How was Maplewind today?" He asked. "Same as usual. We did battle training today." She told him as she searched for prey scent. "Did you beat him?" "Never lost." Icepaw purred before returning to his hunting. Thunderpaw sniffed. Suddenly, the scent of a mouse drifted into her nose. She listened. She could hear it's paws scraping stone nearby. Then she spotted it, sitting on a rock near the water. Thunderpaw crouched, waiting. When the mouse wasn't watching, she silently crept forward. When she was right in front of it, she pounced. Thunderpaw caught the mouse in her paw, lifted it into the air, and brought it back down on the ground. It went limp in her grasp. "Wow! That was amazing!" Icepaw mewed. "Thanks." She purred as she set the mouse down next to a large rock. Icepaw added another mouse to the pile. Soon, once they had caught a considerable amount of prey, the apprentices decided to return to camp. Thunderpaw took half the pile, and Icepaw took half. Together, they padded through the forest until they reached the barrier. Icepaw nodded, and Thunderpaw pushed through it, heading for the fresh-kill pile. But before she could reach it, Maplewind appeared in front of her. "That's all you caught?" He demanded. "Icepaw has more." She told him as she dropped the prey onto the pile. She noticed the Clan was watching her closely. Her pelt burned. Maplewind followed her gaze. "You know they won't accept you." He sneered before turning away and walking off. Thunderpaw sighed. "Stupid furball." She muttered. Battle: 3 The next morning, Thunderpaw was woken by a yowl: "Maplewind is missing!" Came Mistwing's voice. "Clan meeting!" She called. Thunderpaw sat up. She stretched quickly before bolting out of the den. Outside, the Clan was gathered beneath Skyrock. Thunderpaw took her place next to Icepaw as Hawkstar spoke: "My Clanmates, according to Mistwing, Maplewind left camp on a lone sunrise patrol! He has not been seen since!" He reported, staring down at them. "It must have been Sun Rogues!" Blazeheart yowled. Hawkstar shook his head. "There is no reason to blame Sun Rogues for this. We have no proof they have done anything! Thunderpaw!" He called. Thunderpaw looked up. "Have you seen Maplewind at all since yesterday?" Hawkstar asked her. Thunderpaw shook her head. "Why ask her? How do we know she's telling the truth? For all we know, she could've done something to him. After all, she was a Sun Rogue." A warrior, Falconclaw, sneered. "That's enough! I believe Thunderpaw is being truthful, and so should you! It's time to put away our differences and work together to find our missing Clanmate! An emergency patrol will sent out now! Blazefall, Thunderpaw, and Mistwing, find Maplewind's scent and follow it wherever it goes!" Thunderpaw nodded, along with Mistwing and Blazefall. They turned to leave, but an icy mew stopped them. "There's no need to go looking, Hawkstar. I'm right here." And Maplewind was there, standing in the barrier entrance, with what looked like all of Sun Rogues behind him. Battle: 4 Thunderpaw gasped. That traitor! She thought. He didn't go missing, he went to Sun Rogues! How long has he been with them? "Traitor!" Blazefall yowled. "You've joined with Sun Rogues! How corrupt have you become?" Maplewind smirked, his eyes glowing. Suddenly, a black tom with white paws stepped forward. "We've come for Thunderpaw!" He mewed. "We want to-" "Quiet, Storm, this isn't all about Thunderpaw." Maplewind said, shoving the tom away. Hawkstar leaped down from Skyrock, facing Maplewind. "If you have come for a battle, Maplewind, then you have not made a wise choice! StoneClan, attack!" He yowled. Thunderpaw instantly charged forward. She could hear the warriors not far behind. She watched as Sun Rogue warriors tore through the barrier and raced into camp. Suddenly, a huge body slammed her to the ground. She looked up, expecting Maplewind. Instead, she found a gray tom with yellow eyes. Thunderpaw yowled as he clawed at her belly. She pushed her hind paws beneath and launched him into the air. The tom landed several tail lengths away. Thunderpaw jumped onto him and clawed his back. She bit into his shoulder, then released him. The tom raced away through the barrier, crying out in pain. Thunderpaw looked around, searching for Maplewind. She found him, and gasped. Maplewind, along with Storm, was circling Hawkstar, a hungry expression on his face. Thunderpaw watched in horror as Storm leapt onto Hawkstar and pinned him down, while Maplewind leapt, heading for Hawkstar's throat. Thunderpaw sprinted straight toward them, and slammed into Storm, knocking him away. Hawkstar got his feet as Maplewind hit the ground with a thud. Storm gazed at Thunderpaw, his eyes wide. "Thunderpaw? Is that really you?" He asked. Thunderpaw stared back. "How do you know my name?" "Petal was my mate. You look just like her." He mewed. Shock rippled through Thunderpaw. This was her father? Thunderpaw crouched, and pounced, slamming into Storm's unguarded foreleg. Storm was knocked onto his back as Thunderpaw jumped on top of him. She raised her paw, and in one swift movement, raked her claws down his sides. Storm yowled out in pain. "Thunderpaw, why are you doing this?" He demanded. "You just tried to kill my leader!" She told him as she clawed him again. Storm threw her off, and faced her. "Thunderpaw, please listen." He begged. "Let me just tell you what happened." Thunderpaw shook her head fiercely. Suddenly, Storm leapt onto her, pinning her down. "Let me tell you. You'll understand if I tell you. Please." He mewed. "Follow me." He said as he got off her. Thunderpaw reluctantly followed him, dodging fighting cats, as he went through the broken barrier into the forest. Battle: 5 Thunderpaw followed Storm as he led her to Grassy Hollow. He turned around and faced her. "What is it, Storm?" she hissed. His eyes glowed with pain. "Thunderpaw, listen, please, just listen," he begged. "Fine, what do you want to tell me?" Storm paused, then spoke, "This begins several moons ago, before you were born, Thunderpaw. Your mother, Petal, was my mate. She was expecting you at the time. Then, Moon Rogues made us an offer: To join them, and take down the Clans, or to be driven out by their warriors." Thunderpaw gasped. Moon Rogues was feared by every Clan, including her own. "Well, I didn't want to get driven out, but I knew I couldn't accept an offer like that. Half my warriors could get wiped out. But my warrior, Smoky, and a few others wanted to. We argued about it often, and finally Smoky and I got into a huge fight. I almost had him when Pepper and Spot, two other warriors, interfered and defended him. They almost killed me, but Petal stopped them. She said that we should stop fighting or she would leave. It was leafbare then, and I knew she wouldn't survive, but I couldn't go with her, with my warriors to protect. So, we stopped fighting, but then Maplewind came, a few days later." "Really? What did he do?" "He wanted to join us. He said that he'd had enough of StoneClan and Hawkstar, and that he wanted to help us destroy the Clans. I have no idea how he found out about Moon Rogues offer. Petal and I were against the idea, but Smoky wanted him to join. Then he and Petal got into this big fight, and Maplewind and I eventually stopped them, but then she said our whole group was becoming corrupt and mad, and then she left and had you." Thunderpaw was speechless. Her father began to speak again but was cut off by an icy mew. "And then Storm turned his back on his warriors, leaving Smoky and I to fend for them." There, standing in front them, was Maplewind. Close behind him was Smoky. Their eyes glowed with anger. "And to make matters worse," Maplewind continued, gazing at her, "Hawkstar actually accepted you into this Clan, and made you an apprentice, and it's all his fault!" He flicked his tail at Storm. Behind him, Smoky growled. "If he would've just gone with Moon Rogues in the first place none of this would've happened. Now, he's going to pay," Smoky hissed. And Thunderpaw watched in horror as the two warriors threw themselves onto Storm, pinning him down. Her father struggled for a minute, then suddenly went still. Absolutely still. Battle: 6 "No!" Thunderpaw yowled. Maplewind looked up. "Too late, Thunderpaw! He's already joined StarClan!" he sneered, his face lit with a hungry expression as he started towards her. Thunderpaw swallowed. He was going to attack! Maplewind pounced, claws unsheathed, and was just about to hit her when a starry she-cat leapt in front of him, blocking him. Thunderpaw gasped. It was Petal. "Petal! How-," Maplewind started, his eyes wide. Petal cut him off. "You will not harm Thunderpaw! Your claws will not touch her pelt!" she yowled at him. "Mother..." Thunderpaw whispered. Petal didn't answer. "Leave, Maplewind! This Clan has suffered enough from your treachery!" Maplewind simply nodded, turned, and raced off. Smoky stared at Petal. "Petal," he began. "Petal, I'm sorry." Petal simply nodded, then vanished. "No, wait!" Thunderpaw mewed, but she was gone. Smoky started towards her. "Your luck has run out, apprentice. You may have escaped Maplewind, but now I'm going to kill you." Shock raced through Thunderpaw as Smoky crouched, and pounced. He slammed into her, pinning her down. Thunderpaw yowled as thorn-sharp claws pierced her sides. She quickly pushed her hind paws beneath him and threw him off. Smoky landed hard on the ground several tail-lengths away. Thunderpaw leapt on top of him, raking her claws down his belly. Smoky cried out in pain and tried to shove her off but she held on. Thunderpaw rolled him over and whispered: "This'll teach you not to mess with StoneClan!" And she bit down into his shoulder, her teeth scraping bone. Thunderpaw jumped off. Smoky got up and raced to the barrier entrance. "Sun Rogues, retreat!" he yowled. Thunderpaw leapt away as cats raced past her, bleeding from battle wounds. She remembered Storm, and raced over to his side. Storm's throat was torn open, blood flowing out. Thunderpaw buried her nose into his fur, sorrow rippling through her. "I'm so sorry....father..." she whispered. Thunderpaw lifted her head and let out a mournful yowl, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Battle: 7 Thunderpaw was dreaming. She was standing in a meadow, the sun warming her fur. Around her, the grass was bright green and dotted with tiny white flowers. A warm breeze gently ruffled her pelt. Suddenly, she spotted a cat approaching. A tortoiseshell she-cat. "Petal!" Thunderpaw called. The cat ignored her, and walked over and sat down in front of her. "Thunderpaw. It's good to see you," she mewed quietly, her eyes warm and friendly. "Wait, and I in StarClan?" Thunderpaw asked, fear creeping up her spine. "No, little one, it is not your time to die. This is StarClan's hunting grounds, but you are not quite ready to join our ranks." Relief spread through Thunderpaw. She let out a sigh. "Mother, why did you save me?" "Because you're my daughter, Thunderpaw. I could not simply stand and watch you die, especially not by Maplewind's claws." "But, all those things I said to you-" "I understand, Thunderpaw. You were young and naive, and you were simply upset from what Maplewind had said earlier. I forgave you the moment I left your territory." "Speaking of Maplewind, what happened to him?" Thunderpaw asked. "He's probably gone off with Smoky to Sun Rogues. They will be needing a new leader," Petal mewed, her eyes suddenly sparkling with sadness. "Mother, I'm sorry, about Storm..." "It's not your fault, Thunderpaw, you didn't do anything. Now, I'm afraid it's time for you to go. Your Clanmates will be very pleased to see you," "Why-" she began, but Petal had vanished. Thunderpaw woke up. Battle: 8 "Thunderpaw! Come on, wake up, Thunderpaw!" a mew sounded in Thunderpaw's ears. Her eyes snapped open. Icepaw was standing above her, his eyes wide with joy. "Come on, Thunderpaw! It's time for the ceremony!" "Ceremony?" she asked, stretching. "Yes, we're going to be made warriors now!" he burst out. Thunderpaw stopped. "What? Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded as they bolted out of the den. Outside, it was cool and misty, the air heavy with fog. All the warriors were gathered beneath the Skyrock. On top sat Hawkstar and Mistwing. When Hawkstar saw Thunderpaw, he yowled: "My Clanmates! It is time for a very important ceremony! Four young apprentices, who have trained hard for several moons, will now become warriors!" The cats cheered. "First, Mosspaw!" Mosspaw leapt onto Skyrock, and came down with his warrior name: Mossfoot. After him was Icepaw, who became Icefeather. "Snowpaw!" Thunderpaw cheered as her sister received her warrior name, Snowpool. Finally, Hawkstar yowled her name. "Thunderpaw!" Thunderpaw leapt onto the Skyrock, then on top to where Hawkstar sat. He loomed over her. "Thunderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" "I do!" she mewed firmly. All the cats were silent. "And do you promise to protect your Clan and your Clanmates?" "I do!" "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Thundersong! StoneClan honors your bravery and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior now." Thundersong nodded. Instead of leaping down, she stayed up, facing the cats, who weren't cheering at all. Instead, they watched her warily, as though she might attack them all. Thundersong couldn't take this anymore. "My Clanmates! Stop this distrust of me! I have been with you for many moons, and have I ever done anything to harm you? No! I may have been born a Sun Rogue, but now I am a warrior of this Clan! Please, try to treat me like one! I loyally defended you yesterday, and I drove off Maplewind in the process! What reason do you have to not trust me?" she yowled at them. All the cats eyes were wide. Behind Thundersong, Hawkstar was silent. Then, he whispered: "Great job, young one. Now, down you go." He gave her a gentle nudge, but she remained standing there, waiting for the cats to say something. Then, suddenly, Ripplefur began to cheer. Then Blazefall, and the rest of the warriors joined in as well. Pride and joy ran through Thundersong as she leapt down into the cheering cats. Hawkstar waited a moment before silencing them. "Now, it's time to announce the warriors who will be going to the gathering! Blazefall, Whitefoot, Lakeshine, Nightsong, Icefeather, Mossfoot, Snowpool, and Thundersong!" The cats cheered and began to move away from the Skyrock. Thundersong remained sitting, staring at the sky. "That was some speech up there, Thundersong," came a voice. Thundersong looked up. Icefeather was padding toward her, a strange look in his eyes. "What is it, Icefeather?" she asked. "Come with me." She followed him out of camp, into the forest. Once they were away from all the cats, he turned and faced, his eyes locked with hers. "Thundersong, I...I can't stop thinking about you." Shock ran through Thundersong at his next words. "Thundersong, I love you." Thundersong hesitated, then rubbed against him, his soft white fur brushing her cheek. "Icefeather, I love you too," she admitted. A gentle purr rose through Icefeather and he licked the top of her head. "Do you want go hunting?" he asked. Thundersong nodded, and the two set off for the stream, their tails entwined. Right now, Thundersong felt nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing. How wrong she was. Category:Fanfiction